


Mon Ami

by BookGirlFan



Series: Dream or Reality, Reality or Dream [3]
Category: Inception (2010), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Oh, Kyoya, <em>mon ami</em>," Tamaki whispers, his breath hot in Kyoya's ear. "You must know by now, this isn't about you, not really."</em>
</p>
<p>Two chapters, two stories, one man between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyoya closes the PASIV case with a snap. "Tamaki, we need to get out of here." He dares a glance at Tamaki and immediately flinches away, unable to stand the horror in those beautiful eyes. 

"Kyoya- _mon ami_ , I am so sorry-"

"It doesn't matter, Tamaki. We need to go." He picks up the PASIV and heads for the door. A sudden pressure on his shoulder stops him in his tracks. Already on edge, he grabs the hand, pulling it forward, and only a split second realisation of whose hand it was stops him from throwing Tamaki over his shoulder. "Enough, Tamaki! Fuss later, now we need to leave." He turns, glaring Tamaki down until the blond nods, eyes leaving Kyoya's. Belatedly, he releases Tamaki's hand. They don't have time for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, Kyoya, _mon ami_ ," Tamaki whispers, his breath hot in Kyoya's ear. "You must know by now, this isn't about you, not really."

Kyoya closes his eyes, tries to will Tamaki away. It doesn't work. Tamaki's still pressed up close against him, blonde strands trailing over Kyoya's face, itching where they fall. Kyoya can feel the heat of Tamaki's body beside him, the smell of roses and lavender that he had always carried. He could almost believe this is the real Tamaki, for a moment wishes he could, but Tamaki is dead. It's been three months, and Tamaki is still dead. This is just a projection. Kyoya refuses to think about whose. 

Tamaki - the projection - moves impossibly closer, crowding Kyoya up against the adjoining wall. "This isn't real, Kyoya," he breathes. Kyoya leans back, head hitting against the wood panelling, eyes closing, avoiding the sight of his best friend's face so tantalisingly close. "This isn't real. I need to bring my Haruhi home, to the real world."

Kyoya opens his eyes, caught by the passion in Tamaki's words. He's never been able to resist Tamaki, and they both know it. _Knew it_ , Kyoya corrects. _Tamaki's dead_. The thought gives him the jolt he needs to slide out from under the projection, twisting until it is no longer him, but it, that is the prey. "Tamaki is dead," he whispers furiously. "No projection can ever change that."


End file.
